The Hat
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: It was caused by the hat Beck placed on his head. When he turned to Tori it made her blush. "Merry Christmas you two," Beck said with a grin, making even Jade chuckle a bit.


So this idea came to me when I was riding in the car, and it's just something I wanted to do for fun. I believe this is my first Victorious story, so that's awesome! There's some Beck and Jade and there's some Andre and Tori. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the last day of school before they were out for Christmas break. The hallways were filled with Christmas décor and students humming Christmas tunes or drinking eggnog or holiday related drinks. Beck put the red baseball cap on his head receiving a raised eyebrow from Jade.

"What do you think?" he asked.

She scoffed and leaned against his closed locker, "I think it's ridiculous." she stated.

She noticed a slight shadow overhead from the accessory added on to the hat shadowing over her and felt Beck's lips on hers. He pulled back a little, his lips an inch away from her own.

"Not so ridiculous now, is it?"

She rolled her eyes, though she did agree, "Whatever. What's with the lame hat anyway?"

He stepped back and removed the hat from his head.

"It's a Christmas gift of sorts," he responded.

"That's a pretty lame Christmas gift, babe. You don't plan on kissing him too, do you?"

Beck gave her a smirk, "No, but if I time it just right, someone else will be kissing him. Come on, let's go to class. I wanna get there early."

He tugged Jade by her crossed arms over to him and draped an arm over her shoulder before heading to class. He noticed Tori at her locker and stopped, forcing Jade to stop as well.

"Hey Tori, you coming to class early?"

She turned around from placing a book in her locker.

"Hopefully. Trina grabbed the wrong folder this morning and I have to-"

"Here's your folder!"

Trina shoved the folder into Tori's arms and sped off down the hall in a bit of a rage.

"Yeah, I'll be early to class," Tori said, "See you two there."

She turned back to her locker and the couple began walking again.

"Why do you want to know if Tori is going to be in class early?"

He spun the hat on his finger for a quick second and Jade frowned. He sighed and held the door opened for her to enter the classroom.

"What did we talk about at my locker?" he asked.

"You're giving the stupid hat to…"

Beck smiled, now she was getting it.

"You're going to-"

"Yep."

"With that stupid hat?" she questioned.

He smirked and nodded, "Yes."

He took a seat next to Jade just as Tori walked in. She sat down in the seat in front of Jade and placed her backpack on the floor.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Vega," Jade greeted back in a less nice tone.

"Hey, Tori," Beck said with a slight smile.

Jade shook her head at him. She wanted to call the plan stupid but it was actually pretty decent. The classroom door opened again and Cat, Andre, and Robbie walked in with Rex. Cat took a seat to the right of Tori.

"Hi guys," she greeted in her bright cheery voice.

Tori, Jade and Beck retuned the greeting and Cat began to talk with Tori and Robbie who'd just sat down behind her. Jade listened to the conversation but didn't take part, watching as Andre took a seat in front of Beck and next to Tori. He placed his book bag in front of him on the floor and unzipped it to put a binder inside. Beck leaned forward and placed the hat on Andre's head, making Andre's turn to look at him, but not notice the accessory on the hat. Before he could turn fully though, Beck hurried to sit back down in his seat.

"That hat looks nice on you, man," he said, gaining the attention of the others.

Andre gave him a questioning look, not knowing what the hat he was wearing looked like, "Really?"

Beck nodded, "Yeah."

Andre heard snickers from Robbie, Kat and Tori and immediately swung his head to her. She stopped laughing just as quick and he noticed a blush creep to her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas you two," Beck said with a grin, making even Jade chuckle a bit.

Andre was still confused, but he noticed Tori's eyes looking up slightly and shifter his gaze as well. It was then he noticed the barely visible mistletoe. He had to hold his head still and stare up just to see a little less than half of it, and it was right between and above him and Tori.

"Aw… well now you have to kiss!" Cat exclaimed.

"We don't… have to," Tori mumbled, keeping her eyes locked on Andre.

"Yes you do," Jade said forcefully, "It's a Christmas rule. You wouldn't want to break the rules, would you Vega?"

Tori didn't respond, she just continued staring at Andre and him back at her. If both were completely honest with themselves, kissing the other had been a long awaited fantasy. Since the day they had first met slowly but surely, they'd starting becoming more to each other. They were acquaintances who became friends, then friends who became best friends and now Andre was starting to wonder about being more than just a best friend and so was Tori.

"I…" Andre mumbled, "We… um-"

"Yeah," Tori agreed, though she didn't know to what, "we-"

They became quiet suddenly, and stared at each other again. Suddenly the feeling of all eyes on them disappearing as the got lost in the others eyes. Andre decided to make the move and slowly leaned forward. Tori noticed and began to object.

"An- mmh."

She felt her stomach get tangled in knots and her heart flutter as Andre kissed her and she kissed him back. Both ignored the cooing from Cat and the smart mouth comments from Rex though the sound of Beck laughter could be heard.

Jade looked at her boyfriend, "Well aren't you just a regular Santa Claus," she said sarcastically.

He smirked, "I'm just spreading a little yuletide cheer."

Sinjin walked into the classroom and noticed Tori and Andre kissing and the hat.

"Hey could-"

"Don't even think about it," Jade said with a glare.

Sinjin hung his head and quietly took his seat. Another year and no kiss with Jade under mistletoe for Christmas.

* * *

Tell me what you think because I'm not totally comfortable with the characters just yet. Just let me know I'm at least close to the right track.


End file.
